Side effects may occur
by Ricky Rabankenz
Summary: Written on request. This story features Futanari, you have been warned. [Futa Karui x Ino] OneShot


**So this was written as a request for one of the many readers to have taken the time out of their lives to check out my stories. Hopefully you don't all hate (insert nervous laughter here). Anyways, this story contains lemon, specifically Futa on female lemon, so if that's not your cup of tea then I'd recommend one of my other fanfics, such as: Delta has a Medic or Team CFEN (which is undergoing a rewrite at the moment). Either way, enjoy the story**

* * *

 ** _Side effects may occur_**

"What's wrong with her, Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked as she trailed her eyes along the form of Karui. The red-haired kunoichi had been brought in earlier that day after being discovered lying unconscious in the forest outside the Village of the Hidden Leaves.

"We don't know." Tsunade answered, her eyes scanning the clipboard she held in her hand that contained the results of the various tests they had conducted. "Whatever's wrong with her…it's something we've never seen before."

"Where did you find her?" Ino questioned, her blue eyes never leaving the pained grimace of Karui.

"She was found in the forest, just off the main path." Tsunade answered, not taking her eyes from the chart. "One of our patrols heard her groaning while making their rounds and brought her here."

With a huff, Tsunade allowed her arm to drop to her side, gazing at the sick kunoichi lying in the hospital bed. Sweat covered Karui's dark skin and caused her crimson-red hair to stick to her face. Her constant groaning and shuffling indicated her discomfort as her body tried to fight whatever illness had befallen her. Ino reached over to the table beside the bed and grabbed a damp cloth before slowly running it over the woman's forehead.

"She's burning up." Ino whispered after feeling Karui's temperature. Tsunade simply 'hmmed' in agreement before placing the clipboard on the end of Karui's bed and turning toward the door.

"I'll place a sound barrier in her room so she can have some peace." Ino commented before performing the jutsu and blocking out any sound from the outside.

"Thank you, Ino." Tsunade muttered. "Unless we figure out what's wrong with her, there's a high chance she won't make it and I'd like for her to be as comfortable as possible right now."

With those final words, Tsunade opened the door and stepped out, disappearing into the halls of the hospital. Ino stayed back for a moment longer, looking down at the sick kunoichi.

' _It might be time to use_ that _.'_ She thought to herself before turning on her heel, letting her blonde ponytail whip back and striding out the room. Karui was going to survive and she'd be damned if she let anyone stop her. She walked through the halls of the Hidden Leaf Hospital, patients and staff alike, moving out of her way once they saw the determined look upon her face. Arriving at her destination, Ino unlocked the door to her private office and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

Stepping to her desk, Ino quickly sorted through the various files and small containers until she found the object she was after. A small vial containing a clear, blue fluid, marked with an experimental tag. Vial in hand, Ino left her office and made a bee-line for Lady Tsunade's office further down the hall. It didn't take long to reach Tsunade's office and without any hesitation, threw the door open and marched right up to the older blonde's desk.

"I can save her." Ino stated as she held the vial of blue liquid in front of Tsunade's face. Tsunade didn't react at first, simply continuing to finish the paperwork that was scattered around her desk. After a minute of total silence, in which Ino found herself growing more doubtful of her prior actions, Tsunade finally placed her pen down and looked up to the young blonde in front of her. She took a moment to glance at the small vial being shown to her before finally letting out a quiet sigh.

"And what, exactly, is this liquid you seem so insistent to shove in my face?" Tsunade asked, an eyebrow arching as she looked up to Ino.

"It's an immuno-booster." Ino answered, some of her earlier determination returning to her. "It's stronger than any other booster currently available and should be able to help Karui fight whatever's inside her."

Tsunade took another moment to glance at the vial, studying the liquid intently before looking back to Ino.

"I've never seen an Immuno-booster that looks like this." She stated bluntly, holding a hand out to take the vial from the young kunoichi. Ino handed the vial to Tsunade before replying to the woman's earlier statement.

"That's because it's an immuno-booster of my own design." Ino stated with pride. "I created it last-"

"Has it been tested?" Tsunade cut Ino off mid-sentence, holding the vial up to a light in her office.

"W-what?" Ino asked, still a bit thrown off by Tsunade's earlier interruption.

"I asked." She lowered the vial and locked eyes with Ino. "If it's been tested."

"W-well…no." Ino answered. "But-"

"We do not use untested drugs on our patients, Ms. Yamanaka." Tsunade once again cut Ino off mid-stream. "The risk is too great."

"But this could save her!" Ino argued, her voice desperate.

"It could also kill her." Tsunade remained calm as she held the vial out for Ino to take back. "I'm sorry, Ino, but I cannot authorize the use of an untested drug on a patient that's already in a critical state."

"Lady Tsunade, Please, if you'd-" Ino began only to be cut-off a third time.

"No, Ino. There could be any number of unforeseen side effects from this drug and until it's properly tested my answer is _final_ , now please, return to your duties." Tsunade ordered in a tone that left no room for discussion. Ino huffed loudly as she swiped the vial from Tsunade's outstretched hand and spun on her heel, storming out of the room. Slamming the door behind her, Ino stomped her way back to her office, closing the door and locking it behind her.

'That insufferable cow!' She thought to herself as she paced back and forth in the small room. 'If she's willing to sit back and let a patient die, then I'll save her myself.'

With a small nod to herself, Ino placed the vial on top of her desk and left her office, making sure to lock the door after exiting before going about the rest of her day.

(That night)

Ino walked through the halls of the hospital, being careful to stay out of view of any of the night staff that were wondering around making the nightly rounds. Sneaking quietly to the women's locker room, Ino glanced around, ensuring no one was watching before entering. Closing the door quietly, Ino checked the locker room, making sure that no else was inside.

'Alright, step one complete.' She thought to herself after ensuring that the locker room was empty besides herself. 'Now onto step two.'

Ino quickly made her way to the lockers, walking down the rows until she found one that was unlocked. Opening the locker, she found a spare nurse's uniform and a pair of white flats.

"Perfect." She whispered as she quickly began to disrobe. Undressing down to her underwear, Ino stashed her clothes into the locker before pulling out the white nurse's uniform and checking the size.

"Or not." The uniform was three sizes smaller than what she needed, but time was not on her side. Karui could be moments away from death. "It'll have to do."

Slipping into the flats and sticking her arms through the sleeves, Ino began buttoning the uniform together. It was a tight fit, but after a few minutes of struggling and a lot of readjusting, Ino finally managed to get the lower half of the uniform together. Starting on the top buttons, she managed to get one of them together before realizing that her bra was adding too much extra to fit into the uniform. With a small sigh, Ino unhooked her bra and threw it into the locker with the rest of her clothes.

'It's only for 30 minutes at most.' She thought to herself as she pulled the top of the uniform together and managed to button it together. Walking over to a mirror, Ino checked her appearance before walking out. The uniform was beyond too small, the bottom was barely long enough to be considered a skirt. Checking the back, she saw how half her ass was being shown off to the world as the skirt was just too small to fit over her generous proportions.

'I shouldn't have worn a thong.' She thought as she pulled the skirt as low as she could without making the buttons pop. Turning to inspect the rest of the uniform, she looked at how her bust looked. She'd been unable to button the top three, leaving the outfit to reveal way more cleavage then she would ever allow in a normal situation, but she reminded herself that it was only for 30 minutes at most before she could change back into her normal clothes and leave this outfit behind. Taking a deep breath, Ino stepped out of the locker room and began making her way toward her office, being sure to avoid any other staff that were walking the halls.

After several nerve-racking minutes where she'd almost been seen twice, Ino arrived at her office door and quickly unlocked it before stepping in. closing the door softly, Ino stepped quickly to her desk and grabbed the immuno-booster. She was about to step out until she caught her appearance.

'I look like a slutty teen on Halloween.' She thought as she pulled her hair free of her traditional ponytail so she would be less easily recognized if someone did see her. Stepping out of the office, she began her trek to Karui's room, once again being as stealthy as possible to avoid any of the staff. It was only a two minute walk at best, but with her needing to stay out of sight, the trip took about ten, but she was finally standing in front of Karui's door. Taking a final glance around, Ino slipped into the room closing and locking it before focusing on the red-head that still laid in bed. She looked to be in the same state as when she'd seen her earlier that day. Skin covered in sweat, hair matted to her face and expression set in a look of constant discomfort.

Stepping lightly, Ino did a passive check to see if her sound barrier was still up and after verifying that it was, made her way to a medical cart that was in every room to secure a syringe. Needle in hand, Ino extracted her immuno-booster into the syringe and approached the shifting form of Karui. Testing the needle, Ino nodded her head and with a determined look, pulled down the thin sheet that covered the kunoichi's body.

"W-what the…" Ino's voice trailed off as she stood, frozen in shock at the sight before her. Karui's body was stripped of all clothing, not uncommon due to the severe temperature she had, but what caused Ino's mind to shut down was the big, flaccid cock resting atop two smoothly shaved balls where her vagina should have been. Ino stood there, staring at Karui's member with wide eyes, her mouth imitating a fish as her mind tried to process what she was seeing.

A soft groan of discomfort from the red-head was enough to snap Ino from her thoughts and with a shake of her head to get back her focus, she stuck the needle into the dark-skinned woman's well-toned thigh, injecting the blue fluid. Stepping back and depositing the used needle into its proper receptacle, Ino waited, watching Karui for any sign of the medicine taking effect. The effect was almost instant, Karui's body seemed to clench as he back arched, her fists closing tight. Ino rushed over, the sudden movement causing two of the buttons of her uniform to pop off, but she didn't care.

'What's happening? My body, it hurts' Karui thought as every muscle in her body tightened. Her teeth ground together as a pain unlike any she'd known before raced through her, but the worst pain by far, was the pain she felt in her crotch. Her cock throbbed and her balls clenched, she needed release, she needed to touch it.

'I need to fuck something.'

As she reached Karui, she placed her hands down onto the dark-skinned woman's stomach, attempting to soothe whatever pain the kunoichi was feeling. The episode lasted for a minute, but felt like an eternity to Ino when just as suddenly as it started, Karui's body relaxed. Panicked, Ino placed two fingers to the patient's neck, closing her eyes and releasing a sigh of relief when she felt a strong pulse.

When she opened her eyes once more, she was surprised to see Karui's eyes open as well and locked onto her. Smiling, Ino was about to speak until she noticed something…off, about the way Karui was looking at her.

"Are you o-GAH!" Ino let out a surprised shriek as Karui shot up from her position and tackled her to the ground. She tried to get up, using every ounce of strength she could, but Karui had her pinned.

"What are you doing!?" Ino shouted, trying to snap the red-head out of whatever effect the drug was causing. Her only response was a lust filled look and a soft growl before Karui grabbed Ino's uniform with both hands and ripped it open. She was about to scream, but as she prepared her lungs, she froze. Something was currently rubbing against her, something long and hard was sliding across the front of her thong. With a heavy blush, Ino lifted her head to look towards her lower half and after seeing what it was, could only let out a small 'eep'.

Karui was sliding her erect cock against Ino's core, her head leaned back as pleasure ran through her member. She teased herself across Ino's hot core, slowly moving her cock from the base to the tip and back again, moaning softly as she did.

"K-Karui?" Ino whispered in a slightly breathy voice, she cursed herself for sounding so weak at that moment and couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Karui's dick slid across her clit. Her soft moan seemed to attract the kunoichi's attention. Karui's eyes locked onto her own and before Ino could react, Karui's lips smashed against her own, the dark-skinned woman's tongue darting into her mouth and dominating her own. Ino moaned into the kiss as the cock between her legs pressed harder against her core. Her thong was becoming soaked, she could feel as much, but what she didn't feel was how her arms were slowly being moved beneath her own back. Suddenly, faster than Ino could possibly imagine, she felt herself being flipped onto her stomach as her uniform was yanked down her arms until it settled around her wrists. Working quickly, Karui used the nurse's outfit to restrain Ino's arms, tying it into a makeshift knot. Ino's inner rage flared as she felt herself being restrained.

"What the fuck!?" Ino shouted as she struggled to free her arms get away from the possessed kunoichi. Her struggles were halted though as Karui pressed her head into the floor while grabbing her thong and tearing the fabric away, leaving the young blonde completely exposed. She continued to flail, trying to make it harder for the red-head, but as she felt Karui grab her hips with both hands and lift, Ino could only go with the flow as she was positioned to lay face-down with her ass in the air.

A feral grin overtook Karui's face as she looked at the glorious ass positioned in front of her, Ino's thighs spread enough to allow a perfect view of her moist core. Grabbing her throbbing erection, she placed a firm hand on Ino's lower back to stop her moving as she guided the head of her member toward the promise of release.

"No, nonononono!" Ino pleaded as she felt the head of Karui's cock press against her core. She tried to move, she tried to get away, but Karui wouldn't let her. She felt the kunoichi grab her hip and braced herself for the pain.

"FUUUUCK!" Ino screamed as Karui buried the full ten inch length of her cock inside her. Her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched together as she felt her insides stretch at the size of the foreign object. Without pause, Karui set into a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of Ino's pussy with no remorse, her only thoughts being of her own climax.

Tears started to build in Ino's eyes as her core was racked with pain from Karui's rough treatment, while she wasn't a virgin, she'd never dealt with something so big before or treated as roughly as Karui was treating her now.

This pace went on for several minutes, her body managing to adjust, lessening the pain considerably and giving way to a pleasure that she had never before experienced, enough so that she was openly moaning as Karui ravaged her. Waves of pleasure washed over Ino's body as Karui's thick, monster cock managed to hit all the right spots, sending the young blonde through multiple orgasms. She was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't even care that she was being used as a human cock-sleeve for the aroused kunoichi.

'Why can't I finish? What's wrong?' Karui thought in a panic as she smashed her hips against Ino's ass, burying her cock to the base with each thrust. 'I need to finish, I need to cum!'

Pulling out, Ino wasn't given a moment to relax as she was forcefully flipped onto her side and she felt her right leg being lifted into the air before the massive cock was once again slammed into her. Another mind-blowing orgasm shot through her body as the red-head penetrated her. Ino's breasts bounced wildly as Karui fucked her, the flailing mounds of flesh providing a very arousing sight for the red-head. Resting Ino's leg on her shoulder, Karui reached forward and grabbed one of the blonde's tits and began groping it roughly causing the nurse to moan loudly as her tongue hung from her open mouth.

She could feel it, the release she needed was close. Karui, to the utter amazement, and pleasure, of Ino, increased her speed. Ino's own release was near, and the increase in tempo brought her even closer to the edge. Ino screamed as a wave of pleasure, stronger than any she'd felt previously, washed over her body like a tidal wave. Her walls clamped down around Karui's dick as juices sprayed form her core, coating the red-head's cock and thighs.

Karui's head leaned back as she clenched her teeth, the tightening of Ino's pussy had been what she was waiting for. With a final thrust, Karui's balls tightened and a rush of cum burst forth, coating the inner walls of Ino's pussy. Euphoria shot through Karui's body as she released rope after rope of thick cum inside Ino, filling the blonde to the point of overflow as cum slipped past her cock and dripped down her thigh.

Sighing heavily, Karui pulled out, her cock exiting with a quiet 'pop', leaving Ino's pussy a gaping mess as cum spilled from her core and down to the floor. Looking over the blonde's sweat covered body, the kunoichi felt a twitch in her cock and looking down, realized that her member was still rock hard.

'It's not enough!' she thought to herself, looking toward the blonde who was lying on her back panting. 'I need more.'

Standing up, Karui stepped toward Ino's upper half before bending over and grabbing the blonde nurse under her arms and lifting her to her knees. Ino could barely manage to stay up as Karui let her go and she was about to speak until she saw the thick, throbbing cock in front of her face. Still breathing heavily, Ino was unable to close her mouth in time before Karui grabbed the back of her head and forced her cock down her throat.

"HURGK!" Ino choked as more than half of Karui's cock was stuffed down her windpipe in a single thrust. She could still taste the mixed juices of herself and Karui as the cock was pulled out until only the tip remained in her mouth before being forced in once more. Just like before, Karui set a rough pace, her hands gripping the back of Ino's head as she stuffed her cock down her throat in what could only amount to the most brutal face-fuck ever given. Ino quickly learned to breath each time the cock was pulled out after realizing that the black kunoichi was not about to give her time to rest.

Karui was in heaven, the tightness of Ino's throat was pure bliss as her cock was stuffed down a hole that was never meant for something so large. Looking down, tears and drool fell down the blonde's face, the muffled gurgles and moans that came from the nurse were a symphony to her aroused mind and only serving to bring her closer to the climax she desired.

Fighting through the pain, Ino finally managed to open her eyes and look up at the woman that was destroying her throat. Amber eyes filled with lust looked back at her never breaking eye contact as she continued to grunt and growl every time her cock was shoved down her throat. The face-fuck continued for another three minutes or so until Karui finally pulled out with a much louder 'pop' then previously and stepped back. Ino immediately collapsed forward, hacking as she attempted to clear her ravaged airway. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt herself be lifted into Karui's arms bridal-style before being carried to the single hospital bed and dropped down unceremoniously on her back with her head hanging off the edge.

Taking position, Karui grabbed the sides of Ino's head and slapped her cock down on the blonde's face. Ino hesitantly began to lick the underside of Karui's cock, earning a low moan of approval from the well-hung warrior. Spurred on and attempting to avoid another face-fuck, Ino doubled her efforts, dragging her tongue and sucking on Karui's thick shaft. Karui began sliding her cock across the blonde's face before pulling back until the tip rested on the blonde's lips. Pushing Ino's head back quickly, Karui shoved her cock into the blonde's mouth once more, but with the better angle, managed to slide in more of her thick member.

Ino flailed wildly as her airway was cut-off once again, the pain from Karui's cock being forced down her throat almost too much for the young healer. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she watched Karui's large, smooth balls slowly inch toward her face until after the most painful minute of her life, they rested on her face, blocking her vision. It only lasted for a moment though, as Karui immediately pulled back, allowing Ino to take a deep breath before the thick member was once more shoved down her throat, quicker than at first.

Karui started her frantic pace once again, Relishing in the pleasure of Ino's throat as her balls slapped the blonde in the face with each thrust. Ino continued to flail around, her breasts bouncing as her body fought to rid itself of whatever was cutting off its oxygen. Her struggling became weaker and weaker as she lost oxygen, her vision fading as everything went black, and her last sight being Karui's thick balls impacting against her face before she passed out. With one final thrust, Karui plunged her cock into Ino's throat as she released another massive load directly into the blonde's stomach.

Karui pulled out, hearing Ino take a large gasping breath and hacking profusely as her eyes snapped open. Karui felt tired, her body was sluggish, but the burning in her loins was still there, her cock still erect. With an angered growl, she grabbed the bed and yanked it away from the wall before stepping towards Ino's lower half and flipping her onto her stomach. Grabbing the blonde's legs, Karui yanked Ino so that she was bent over the bed. Grabbing Ino's ass, Karui was ready to plunge her cock back into the blonde's core, but stopped when she saw another option. Her hands had spread Ino's ass apart, revealing the pink, puckered hole of her anus. Smiling, Karui grabbed her thick shaft while letting a strand of saliva fall from her lips to land on Ino's final opening.

Karui began to use her cock head to rub the spit around Ino's anus, getting it lubricated enough to start sliding in. Ino seemed to jolt as she felt the increased pressure on her anus, her mind focusing as she attempted to maneuver away from Karui's monster cock.

'No, oh god, no!' Ino mentally panicked as she felt Karui's cock press harder against her ass. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, Ino did her best to brace for the coming pain as she felt Karui's head penetrate her anus.

"Oh god, stop, please STOP! STOAHHHHHH!" Ino's pleas turned into a scream of pain as Karui forced the remaining 9 inches of her cock inside Ino, her hips planted firmly against the blonde's fat ass. Tears poured form Ino's eyes as her ass was stretched past its limits, the pain worse than anything she'd ever felt before, but as always, she was given no time to rest as Karui began a frantic pace, thrusting in and out of Ino's virgin asshole.

So intense was the pain, that Ino hadn't realized that she'd managed to tear her arms free of the nurse's uniform and was now gripping the edge of the bed with every bit of strength her body had left. Grabbing the blonde's hips, Karui began pulling the blonde into each thrust, burying her cock as deep as physically possible. The red-head continued her rough, frantic pace for a couple minutes, relishing in the feeling of Ino's ass as her balls slapped against the blonde's pussy. The two women were covered in sweat, their bodies shining in the bright florescent lights of the hospital room, Ino's ass jiggling with each 'smack' of flesh-on-flesh.

Gripping tighter, Karui flipped the blonde onto her back, not bothering to remove her cock beforehand. Ino's rip on the bed was lost as she landed roughly and could only watch as the beautiful dark-skinned woman utterly destroyed her anal cavity. The only silver-lining to the current situation, in Ino's mind, was that the pain had long since given to pleasure, allowing her to enjoy, to some extent, the bestial fuck she was receiving. Enough so that she could feel herself building to another orgasm.

Grabbing the blonde's legs, Karui pulled them wide before leaning forward the capture the lips of her fuck-toy in a sloppy kiss, her tongue darting forward and dominating the younger woman's mouth. She could taste herself in the blonde's mouth, the salty taste of her own cum sending her sex-addled mind into overdrive as her hips slammed forward with even greater force and speed. She didn't react as Ino's arms snaked around her shoulders, wrapping her in a warm embrace, nor did she care that Ino's legs had hooked around her back, pulling her further into each thrust. The only thing she cared about was reaching her release.

Ino felt it, the burning inside her body as she neared what could only be the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt building up inside her and with the pace that Karui was going, it was building fast. She couldn't stop herself from moaning lewdly as Karui ravaged her, nor could she stop the expression of absolute bliss from taking over her face.

Karui was close, she could feel her balls tightening as another load built up inside them. Her cock throbbed inside Ino's ass, begging to paint the blonde's inner walls white with her seed. She just needed that final push, but it was proving to be an elusive thing and it infuriated Karui to no end. She was fucking the blonde as hard and fast as was physically possible for her, Ino assisting did help a bit, but she couldn't bring herself over the edge, something was missing.

Suddenly, without warning, Ino's anal walls seemed to clamp down around her cock, her arms and legs tightening around her as she let out the loudest moan of pleasure. Her eyes rolled to back and her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth as she orgasmed from her ass, her body convulsing as her sex juices shot from pussy and coated Karui's crotch. It was exactly what the kunoichi needed as she felt the mind-numbing sensation of her release. Great spurts of cum erupted from her cock, filling the blonde's anus with thick, creamy jizz. Her hips never stopped thrusting as she released more cum than ever before inside the broken nurse.

Their orgasms lasted for over a minute, both their minds going blank as their bodies experienced pleasure in ways never before. As the last rope of cum shot forth, Ino's head fell back, her eyes shutting and a content smile on her face as she slipped into unconsciousness. With a monumental effort, Karui pulled her flaccid cock from Ino's gaping ass, a trail of semen following soon after, falling the floor in a large puddle around the red-head's feet. Collapsing forward, Karui passed back into unconsciousness, lying atop the nude form of the mentally-broken Ino.

(The next morning)

Tsunade arrived at the hospital in a rather good mood, despite the previous day's events. With any luck, Karui's fever will have broken and she will be on the road to recovery. Smiling to the nurse at the Critical Care desk, Tsunade made her way to Karui's room, deciding to check on the stricken kunoichi before going all the way to her office. Turning the handle, Tsunade frowned as she discovered that it was locked.

'Strange, I don't recall locking her room.' She thought as she made her way back to the CC desk and requested the spare keys for the room. Accepting them with a smile, Tsunade returned to Karui's room and knocked on the door before unlocking the door and walking in.

The smell was the first thing to hit her. A strong mix of sweat and semen caused her to recoil slightly before looking around the room until her eyes settled on the two naked forms on the disheveled hospital bed. Karui laid sideways across the bed, flat on her back with her nude body on display for anyone to see, but what surprised her most was the woman curled up next to her. Ino had her head resting on Karui's chest, her arm draped across the dark woman's stomach. Looking closer, Tsunade could see the dried cum on both woman's thighs as well as on the floor.

"God dammit, Ino. I said there'd be side effects."

 _ **END**_


End file.
